


tanaka fucking murders someone

by hissbitch



Category: Liar Liar (Visual Novels) & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hissbitch/pseuds/hissbitch
Summary: the first game but tanaka commits murder. discontinued.
Kudos: 3





	tanaka fucking murders someone

**Author's Note:**

> i don't remember any of their full names so no tags 👍 i wrote this like two years ago and basically am just posting it now bc i don't think ill be finishing it, and it pretty abruptly ends
> 
> tw for brief implied self harm, and p much everything else in the games as well

Yukari was a fairly normal girl. She was in middle school, she had a boyfriend, and...Yeah that's about it. She had a little sister too, but that was for another time when she wasn't talking to her boyfriend, which she currently was.

"You're perfect," he said, pressing a kiss to her hand. She giggled. "You're the only one." Well, that sounded a little suspicious! But alas, that was to investigate later. He trailed kisses up her arm, onto her neck, and finally to her lips. The sensation made her blush. "Well, you're certainly looking for something today! Tone it down, we're at school." she said, not to mention they were in middle school. 

Yukari didn't have much time to get anymore words in before her sister (remember her?) burst through the door. "You're not dating her," Minami claimed, and her tone sounds like she's trying to convince herself too. "You aren't dating her- you aren't, you aren't!", she rambled, and Yukari pulled away from him. "What did you do to my sister?", she asked, eyes murderous. He shrunk in his seat. "He's dating me, not you!", Minami yelled, though she wasn't convincing herself through the tears.

Yukari's eyes widened, and all other sounds were drowned out by her ever increasing heartbeat. For a solid minute, she couldn't believe what she just heard - she isn't dumb, she knew what Minami had said and knew she was telling the truth. Still, for that time she couldn't drag her eyes away from her little sister, as if it were her fault. Her heartbeat increases again, it's the only thing she could hear as her breathing grew rapid. 

"-ari? Yukari?", he said, and she found that her sister and their (ex) boyfriend were both staring at her. She had snapped out of it, at least. She stood up, turned to him, and slapped him. Hard. And to think, she had even made him lunch! She walked to Minami, grabbed her arm, and dragged her off before she could do anything she'd regret.

Well, it's been a few weeks since then now. Minami hasn't left her room since, not to go to school, to eat, nothing. It bothers Yukari more than going to school and seeing his dumb face everyday. Of course, she goes into Minami's room every so often, to feed her and stuff, but Minami just looks so...sad. More so than usual. And she hasn't not noticed how Minami is always wearing long sleeves now. It's breaking Yukari's heart!

So, she came up with a plan! She's gonna get Minami to come to school, somehow- maybe she’ll just bring her there whilst she’s sleeping, she hasn’t worked out the exact details yet, but nonetheless...Then they'll kill that little rat! Together!

Perfect plan, right? Kill that deceiving heartbreaker, bond with her sister, it practically solves all her problems! Besides…

He deserves it. 

-

Tanaka had been walking for school for a little over an hour now, taking various detours and back end streets, only to find that the creep behind him was still following. Not to mention it seems they've been following him since he left his house, which he has no idea how'd they'd know. He had been trying to get to school early to practice for his upcoming game, and if he were to arrive now he'd be early, but he doesn't think he'll make it to the game (or anywhere else, ever, for that matter) if he doesn't get rid of this guy.

He figures he'd be safer at the school, and then he could figure out who this guy was. He had debated it before, not wanting to lead them to the school in case this stalking became a regular thing or they go after other students. However, there was no safer place to go. So, he finds himself on the baseball field, heading to the dugout. In the back of his mind, he thinks that he could always just defend himself with the baseball bats in there. He pushes that thought away, no way that'd be necessary, right? Still, it lingers. 

He hears the steps behind him gain speed, and a chill echoes throughout his body. He walks faster, trying not to seem uneasy or unsettled, both of which he is. Finally, he reaches the dugout and enters. He puts his backpack down, and tries to act surprised when he turns around. He is kind of surprised actually, he didn't expect it to be Satoru Wakabayashi, the star theatre kid, who'd been following him. Surely he was just being paranoid - he didn't mean any harm, right?

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked, while cold sweat drips down his neck. He couldn't completely convince himself that things were fine, no matter how much he's trying to. "I got here early to rehearse our next play," came Wakabayashi's reply. Something told Koshi it was a lie. "You know, I could ask you the same thing," added the star, back at it again with that pompous attitude.

"I'm here to practice, we have a big game coming up," Tanaka said, backing up as Satoru came closer. "So I, um, better get going." How hadn't he noticed that he's holding something behind his back before? 

"Hm, now I'm not too sure that'll happen," Wakabayashi came closer, and Tanaka is pressed against the wall. "You know, you've been talking to Ms. Sonoda a lot recently, haven't you?" He means Miho? Well, of course they were, they were partners on a project for class. Was this guy so jealous he didn't get that? Shit, what's that shiny fucking thing behind his back? "I only want the best, and it seems you've been getting in my way."

"I never really meant to, uh, be an inconvenience," Koshi offered, because surely they could work this out somehow. "Well, that's a shame. Nonetheless, I don't like not getting the things I want. Your intentions doesn't change anything, so toodaloo~", finally, Wakabayashi revealed the thing from behind his back. A knife. 

Tanaka's eyes widen, and he only braces himself for a mere moment before his eyes travel to the bats in the corner. Self defense, it was okay, just a little self defense. He reaches for one, but his wrist is grabbed by his perpetrator. He's about to be stabbed, he knows it.

Instead of just taking it, he swings at Wakabayashi with his free fist, knocking the not athletic kid to the ground. His right cheek gets a little scratched by the knife as the other falls. 

Tanaka tries to leave the dugout, but Wakabayashi limply grabs his ankle and he freezes. His hand is absolutely cold, not to mention that the sensation of being grabbed is not fun. 

He's dragged down, and quickly turns over on the ground. He kicked Wakabayashi face, but though it's met with a hiss, it doesn't stop him from crawling up. He's at face level with Tanaka now, and gets ready to stab but his victim holds his wrist back. "You're making this really difficult," he grumbled. "You're trying to kill me!", well, of course he'd say that.

Tanaka kneed Wakabayashi in the crotch! It's super effective! He rolls over, and Tanaka stands. The other dude is still collecting himself, but in a split minute decision, Tanaka grabs a metal bat and right as the (former) kid stands up, swings. Well! There goes Wakabayashi, the bat hit him directly in the head, and now he's on the ground, y'know, bleeding out. This leaves Tanaka, and the bat, splashed with blood. The "winner" instinctively drops the bat, and takes a step back, out of the dugout. "Holy shit, what have I done?", is what he's probably thinking.

"Wow! Never took you for a murderer!", said someone who appeared behind him - Yukari. 

-

When Tanaka was caught by Yukari, and her sister (who he actually didn't notice at first) Minami, he was sure he was going to jail. Yukari always surprises him though. When his stuttering reply came out, she just shushed him and helped him carry the body to the restroom. The last stall is now where what used to be Wakabayashi lays. Minami was carrying the bloody baseball bat over her shoulder, and she looked annoyed - or, at least, as annoyed as she could be with that whole monotone she's got going on.

"Is this really necessary?", she asked Yukari bluntly. "He's a friend, it's the least we can do," Yukari replied as if she didn't have a care in the world. Just a normal day-to-day thing, helping your friends get away with murder. She closes the stall with the body in it, and there's noticeably blood on her now.

Tanaka was still tense from murdering someone, which is Very Much So Against His Moral Compass, and it was hard to feel pass the feelings of self-hatred and guilt, but he felt a twinge of happiness at Yukari's comment. At least they don't think less of him for it - and he'd get away with it. He cringes at his own thoughts. Yukari's next words snap him out of it. 

"Plus, if the police arrested him, they might look into the next person who goes missing here," she added. "What?", was his instant reply. There was no point in lying, because Yukari could always go to the police with Koshi's murder if he decided to snitch on her. "We're gonna kill our boyfriend!", she excitedly answered. 

"What?!", Koshi restated, now much more panicky. "He did something unforgivable, so he has to die. There's nothing more to it," Minami said, an underlying aggression to her monotone. "You can't rat on us either, Mr. I-Kill-Theater-Kids-For-Fun."

"That's a long name for a killer-", Yukari was cut off. "I meant- I was making- You know what I mean!", Minami replied, she kept stopping and restarting. "I didn't mean to kill him," Koshi said. "Which is why we're covering it up, right? He did something bad, so he deserved it, just like our ex! We're in the same boat here y'know," the future murderess said. "Now, we gotta get rid of these-" 

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", another student entered the bathrooms! Minami was internally panicking, but you could see the actual panic on Toshi's face.

"Oh my god!", she started, "Is that a bloody bat?! Your uniforms are all bloody!" she pointed at Yukari now, "And did you just shove a body into that stall?!" Yukari looked completely unamused. Minami had pulled out a boxcutter, and was preparing herself to murder, but the situation was dismantled too quickly for that. Yukari called Miho, Tanaka hadn't noticed it was her at first, out. She also has no apparent vendetta against murder, and when she opened the stall she actually grinned.


End file.
